I Love Skiing
by Rozz
Summary: The group decides to go on a ski trip. Lots of fun, GSR, and a little bit a Yo!Bling. My first story, so be nice! Sorry, but I've decided not to make this a series!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in the process of obtaining CSI and all it's characters, but my lawyers suck, and Alliance Atlantic and Anthony Zuiker wont give them up, So yeah you could say I don't own them. 

CHAPTER 1

"Why not? C'mon guys, Grissom'll go for it" Greg leaned against the counter next to the coffee pot, brewing a new pot of his special coffee.

"Greg it's not that we think he won't let us go, it's that he won't come." Catherine explained.

"Why not?"

"It's just not his thing."

"I don't know, Cath, he's been awfully friendly lately," Nick chimed in, "I think it's a good idea."

Just then Warrik and Sara walked in.

Breazing by Catherine, Warrick asked, "What's a good idea?"

"Going on a group vacation somewhere," Nick returned, "You, me, Cath, Griss, Sara, Greg, and even Brass, if he wanted to come."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me."

"What about Tina?" Catherine went into interrigation mode.

"Uhh, yeah guys, I've been meaning to tell you, me and Tina aren't going to make it, she's hanging with her parents until she can find an apartment."

Catherine looked apologetic, while secretly inside she was jumping up and down. Screw everyone else, she could take him on a vacation just with the two of them. Sara sat there watching her friends and sipping the coffee Greg had given her.

"What about you, Sara, you wanna go?" Greg questioned.

Sara shrugged, "Why not?"

"Okay then, it's settled. Now, who's going to ask Grissom?" Catherine looked around the group.

"Don't look at me, I came up with the idea," Greg defended.

"All the more reason for you to ask him," grinned Catherine.

"I'll ask him," all eyes turned to Sara, except Greg's who turned back to his pot of coffee, "I mean, I have to drop off the casefile that Warrick and I just finished, I'll ask him then."

"Okay I'm not arguing," commented Catherine.

Sara left to give the file to Grissom.

Knocking lightly, she took her spot in the door frame.

"Hey."

Grisssom looked up, then back down. Sara took that as a 'Hello, please come in' in Grissom language. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I have the case that Warrick and I were working on. Turns out that she was stabbed because her mother had promised the ring to her sister, but after she died, she took it, so the sister went after her, and stabbed her to get the ring."

"We'll blood is thicker than water." Grissom responded, closing the file he was working on.

Sara put the folder on his desk and came around to the other side, slightly leaning against the desk.

"So, the guys want to go on a trip somewhere and are afraid that you won't want to come."

"Why would I not want to come," he responded.

"Because you're a hermit with his head glued to a microscope."

"I thought we agreed that I had gotten my head dislodged from said microscope?" At this Sara gave a smile.

Clearing her throat she said, "We'll Doctor Grissom, does that mean you would like to come, or sit on your pumpkin?"

"I think I will have to dislodge my butt from the pumpkin too, huh?"

Sara smirked, "I'll tell the guys."

"Sara, wait."

She turned at the door before opening it, "You know I love trips as long as your there.:

"Right back atcha, babe." With that, she headed back out to the breakroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 

CHAPTER 2

"Come on Gil, we're not packing for a LIFETIME! Can't you get rid of some stuff?" She questioned.

"Honey, I need all this stuff! I can't leave anything behind, because I will need it all, and if I leave something behind, I will get there and find that the thing that I left behind, I needed."

"Fine, but I'm not carrying your bags."

"I never asked you to," Grissom said smugly.

"Fine, but babe, you have to drop SOME of this stuff! Do you really need ten pairs of pants, when you've decided that you're not even goin skiing!There is a washer machine there, you know!"

"I know, I would just like to be prepared."

"GIL, drop five pairs of pants, and while you at it, get rid of ten of the twenty shirts you're trying to pack!"

He smiled at her as he unloaded what she told him to.

"Get that smile off your face, before I come over and remove it myself!" Sara threatened with her own smirk.

Grissom smiled bigger as Sara pulled her own small duffel bag off the bed, and went to go grab her bookbag from the bathroom. Then she procceeded to the front door with her two small bags and her purse. Placing them all there, she went to the bedroom, where Grissom was still fumbling to close his giant rolling suitcase, with a smirk still on his face.

He looked at her as she stood in the doorway, smile still attached, he said, "Would you like to show me how to do it right, sweetheart?"

She now had an even bigger smirk, as she walked seductively towards him and bis bag on the edge of the bed. With two hands delicately placed on his chest, she came so close to his lips he could feel her hot breathe, before gently pushing him away. At Grissom's shocked expression, her smirk grew into the full blown 'Sara Smile' as Grissom liked to call it.  
Sara opened his case, throwing out various clothing items, and once she was done, closed it and zipped it with no trouble. Grissom mock glared at her from the bathroom doorway.

"I Love you, hon," Grissom finally said after a glaring match between the pair.

"Love you, too," Sara returned. She pulled Grissom's suitcase off of the bed, and headed into the bathroom door, shutting it and effectively getting Grissom out of the doorway.

After sometime, she opened the door, to find her face to face with Grissom.

"You didn't think you were getting away that easy, did you?" he wispered.

"Nope" Sara wispered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his. At this, Grissom's lips met Sara's, forcefully gaining entrance with his tongue and tasting her. Sara moaned and he continued. He effectively picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. Carrying her to the bed, he dropped her onto the edge where she laid on her back, Grissom standing on the floor over her, her legs still encasing his torso.

He looked down at her. The light was cast over her in just the right way, her chocolate eyes told him of nothing but her love.

"Sara, your so beautiful," he whispered, nearly inaudible.

Their lips touched, softly at first, but growing in passion. The two seperated for breathe. Sara looked over at the clock to see that it was 6pm. They all had agreed to be in the parking lot at 6:30. She looked back up at Grissom, smiling wickidly, and pushed him away from the edge of the bed so that she could get up.

"Where are you going?" asked Grissom.

"To work, you know, we have to be there at different times to keep secret? So, I'll go in my car first, and you can come a little after me?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'll come after my cold shower."

Sara giggled as she left, hearing the shower start.

Sara arrived ten minutes later, seeing Catherine already there with her truck, since it was the biggest, and Warrick helping her load. She pulled up next to them.

"Hey, girl, you ready for the trip of a lifetime?" yelled Warrick.

"We'll have to see about that!" Sara called back as she went to get her bags.

As Warrick loaded her bags, both Nick and Greg pulled up.

Greg was, of coarse, so excited that he appeared to be bounding up and down.

Sara giggled to herself. Nick walked up to her with his bags, whispering to her, "I wonder whose going to have to sit next to THAT," before walking over to pile his bag into the trunk, making her laugh even louder. The other three looked over at her, wondered what Nick had said to make Sara laugh. Not that it was all that hard lately. She seemed to always be in a good mood. Jus that minute, Grissom pulled up. The whole group turned to look at him. Soon, his bags were packed and names were written on slips of paper and combined into Nick's hat.

Catherine started the raffle, puling out a name for each category.

"Okay, first name is for driver. Let's see, Warrick. Passenger seat goes to, me.  
Middle seat goes to Nick, next to him Sara. So that leaves in the back Greg and Gil. Have fun and behave you two."

Coffee, bathroom breaks, and ten minutes later, everyone piled into the car.

Before Sara got in she heard Nick and Catherine talking.

Nick: "Hey, you know what's up with Griss's mood?"

Catherine: "No, but I bet his girlfriend yelled at him or something. And having to sit next to Greg doesn't seem to be helping."

Nick: "Grissom has a girlfriend? Since when?"

Catherine: "You haven't noticed? He's been a lot happier around here lately. The other day I heard him talking to someone about grocery shopping. The since when I plan to find out this trip."

Sara got in the car quickly, followed by Nick. She rememebered talking to Gil about the groceries. But, did he really have an attitude? She didn't yell at him. He seemed fine before she left. She turned over her shoulder to find Grissom looking out the window while Greg was bouncing uncontrollably in his seat.

Two hours, and some horrible noise that Catherine called musac later, they came to a rest stop to get something to eat and bathroom breaks.

After streaching, the group headed into the rest stop. They and each person headed to the designated bathrooms. As Catherine and Sara walked together, Catherine could have sworn that she smelled cologne on Sara. She stared at the other woman until Sara turned to her and asked,"What?"

"Nothing," Catherine returned.

Soon, they left to join the boys.

They all sat at a table with their respected lunches.

Sara kept sneaking looks at Grissom, while Catherine kept sneaking looks at her, and the boys talked about what they were going to do when they got to the ski slopes that they were destined for.

Before long, their lunches were finished and they were getting ready to get back on the road. Grissom had left with Sara to get coffee for the rest of the group. Sara took this time to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing," he told her.

"Gil, please tell me what's bothering you."

"I was just thinking about this trip. What would happen if you met someone else, and then left me for him," Grissom admited, feeling foolish all the while.

Sara shook her head, "Gil, you know that would never happen. I Love YOU. I will never leave you. Please tell me that you know that. You do know that don't you?"

"I know and I keep telling myself that I'm being stupid, and I know that you love me, but I just can't really get over this."

"How long has it been, babe? A year and a half?"

"I know, I just sometimes can't beleive that I have you."

"I know how you feel about that, because I have the same feelings, but I know that I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare myself like that."

"'Kay" Sara gave Grissom a peck on the lips before grabbing the coffee and heading back towards the others before he had a chance to deepen the kiss. Grissom followed, and in a much better mood, got back into the car equipped with coffee.

A/N: Pay no attention to the time line of events!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again CSI is not mine or else a number of people would have been killed off! 

WARNING Authors Note contains spoilers! If you have not seen season 7 cover the bottom of the screen and DO NOT read. Contains what may be depressing spoilers if other episodes of season 7 have not been seen! Do not read and take out of context!

OMG! I got my first review! Thanx The-Goddess-Vampira

I've been getting the chapters out pretty fast cuz I don't like hw and only get like three hours sleep a day, and the ideas have been rolling around in my head since I myself went skiing and could see the CSI crew there!

Anywayzz Chapter 4 is up due to good ideas and not wanting to do homework :)

CHAPTER 3

"GREG! Turn that stuff off NOW!" No one could dissagree with Grissom in the fact that Greg's music was not what they wanted. This late at night, headbanging loud noise would cause no one pleasure.

Except, of coarse, Greg. Although his excitement high had worn off, he now had a coffee high. He was situated in the passenger seat, because he was not trusted to drive, and would not stop talking until he got in the front, were he decided to play the loudest music he could find on the radio. Driving was Nick. In the middle was Catherine and Sara, and in the back was Grissom and Warrick.

"Aww, C'mon guys, it's my turn to pick the music!" Greg whined.

"Greg, that's not considered music."

"And what would you be playing, someone yelling at the top of their lungs in a different language?"

"That would be just fine, thank you," commented Grissom.

"Fine, than what would you guys like to listen to?"

"Anything but this."

"Okay then, at random," Greg said as he mashed some buttons. Finally stopping when Catherine told him to stop unless he wanted to pay for the repairs.

They had landed on a soft rock station. No one was complaining for fear of going back to Greg's music.

The rest of the drive lasted for five more hours while everyone else took turns driving (Minus Greg). Coming to the first decent motel, they stopped for the night.

"Good Morning. How many rooms would you like?" the receptionist asked, looking at the odd group that had just come in through the door.

"Three each with double beds please," asked the one in front. The receptionist kinda liked the peppered hair thing he had going for him.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only have two, and only one of those is a double bed. the other is a queen," she said appologetically.

"We'll take those," he said.

He paid for one night and took the two keys.

Once outside the bidding for the rooms began.

"Okay everyone, who want's what?" Grissom asked.

"I'll take the queen with Sara and Catherine," commented Greg, which earned him two withering glares, two punches, and three manly chuckles.

"Okay, so I guess that the girls get the queen, and the guy's get the double, which means that I get one bed, and you three are left to fight amoungst yourselves."

The girls took one of the keys, got their bags, and headed for their room. Meanwhile, Grissom got out his enormous suitcase, and the three others tried to figure out how to win the bed.

"I think we should do it by height," said Warrick.

"Nay, man, we gotta do it with rock paper scissors," said Nick.

"You guy's both have it wrong, we should do it by who gets all the girls, has the greatest knowledge of DNA, and has the best coffee! Duh!" Nick and Warrick both laughed at Greg's suggestion.

"Good one, man," said Nick as both he and Warrick went to get their bags and headed to their room.

Meanwhile, Grissom made a hurry to get into the room before the others did. When he was there he opened his phoned and speed dailed 1.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sara and Catherine were just getting ready for bed when Sara's phone started to ring. Sara gave a small smile to Catherine and answered as Catherine listened to her half of the conversation.

"Hello.. oh hey, watsup?...(giggles) No they aren't...Okay, when?...Okay...You too, bye."

"Welllll. Who was that?" Catherine pried after Sara hung up.

"No one," Sara answered.

"Reeally, because that sounded all too personal to be no one," nudged Catherine.

"Cath, really, drop it."

"I will if you tell me who it was."

"If you're good, I'll tell you later, before we go home." Sara said sounding motherly.

"So it's like that, fine."

Catherine finished getting ready for bed without a word to Sara, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey...Well, the boys are outside deciding how to get the bed, I bet they're going to play thumb war for it...Are too, but I have more important matters. Would you like to go for a walk later?... How about 10. The boys and Catherine should be asleep by then... I'll meet you by Catherine's car. Love you." Grissom hung up his phone just in time as the boys walked into the room.

"So, whose taking the bed?" Grissom asked.

"ME," Nick beamed.

"I lost to the coin toss," mumbled Greg.

"I lost to the thumb war," mumbled Warrick.

This caused their boss to break out into a half smile.

Authors note

A/N: BTW What's with the new guy! Keppler? Eww, what a weirdo, BRING BACK GRISSOM AND OPEN THE BOX ALREADY!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: My dog ate the Certificate of Ownership for CSI, so I guess I don't own them. 

I Love Trips

CHAPTER 4

At 10am Catherine was still knocked out, so Sara snuck out to meet Grissom.

In the boys room, Greg, Nick, and Warrick had stayed up until 9:30 playing paper football, eating, and watching tv. Now Greg was spralled out on the floor with an array of snacks around his wide open mouth. Both Nick and Warrick were on the bed, presenting a perfect blackmailing photograph, but Grissom had resigned since he was the boss anyway, and wanted to see Sara.

Approaching the car, he saw a figure leaning against the back, eyes closed, soaking up the sun. Before she had a chance to move Grissom had an arm on either side of her, effectively blocking her, and captured her lips with his in a demanding kiss. Sara broke it off and whispered to him, "What are you doing, someone could see!"

"We don't know anyone out here."

"The rooms have windows, Gil!"

"Everyone is asleep, nobody is going to see." With that he took her lips again, this time pressing her body into the car with his. Sara moaned and Grissom took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan again. Grissom moved his hands to her hips and she tried to press against him harder. His hands then slid over her ass, and down to her thighs. Sara lifted her legs to wrap them around him and pull him closer to her center. This time Grissom moaned and pushed her harder against the car. They seperated for air, but it was only a few seconds before they were together again. Sara started to grind her hips, making Grissom moan again. Sara could feel the pressure of his erection.

Catching her breathe Sara whispered to Grissom, "We have to get somewhere private."

Grissom released her, and started to look around. "There is nowhere!"

"Let's go to your room."

"Sara! Greg, Nick and Warrick are in there!"

"There's a bathroom, isn't there?"

"Sara. No. We can't do that. Not with them in there."

"Fine," Sara started to walk away.

"Wait," Grissom looked at her, then at his door, "Okay, lets go."

Sara put on a seductive smile.

Grissom gently pushed open the door to his room. He tiptoed in, with Sara close behind him, being careful not to step on anything that would crunch. They successfully made it to the bathroom without waking anyone.

Grissom turned towards her and gave her a small smile before passionately kissing her. There togues came together as Grissom unbuttoned her pants and sliding them down her flowing legs, accompanied by her underware. Sara ended the kiss and went for Grissom's pants. Within seconds they were off and Grissom was taking off his shirt. Once they were both undressed Grissom turned on the shower and let Sara step in before joining her. He took the soap and lathered it for Sara. She turned so that her back was to his chest. Pulling her to him, he kissed her neck as he washed her stomach, slowly moving down until he reached her center. Slowly he started to rub her. She moaned and he stilled, whispering shh in her ear, making her shiver. He turned her around so that she was facing him again, and so that the tile was to her back. When she was ready, he slowly entered her, making her whimper. They started to move together until they each climaxed, collapsing into each other's arms.

When they finally left the bathroom, Grissom went out first, to check if the coast was clear.

"Shit."

"What is it?"

"Greg isn't there"

"But we talked to Greg."

"When?"

Flasback Everybody!

Grissom was working an expecially hard case and was getting a migraine. Sara was walking by when she saw him pinching the bridge of his nose. She knew that meant he was getting an extreme headache. She walked in shutting the door behind her.

"Did you bring your medicine?"

"No."

"Gil.."

"Please not now."

"Okay."

She went behind his chair and started to massage the base of his neck. She felt him relax and knew he was feeling better. Just then his chair spun around, effectively knocking her legs out from under her and into Grissom's lap. She wiggled to get comfortable.

"Do I ever tell you that your too good for me and that I love you?"

"All the time," Sara smiled. He captured her lips tenderly, portraying his love and gratefulness to her.

Greg had taked that opportune moment to barge into Grissom's office, looking down at a file, with a grin from ear to ear. When he looked up to find his boss's arms full with a big-eyed, brown-haired coworker, his jaw had dropped to the floor.

"Greg... Please close the door and sit down." Greg did as Grissom asked as Sara hopped off his lap and perched on Grissom's desk.

"Greg, what you saw here is not to leave this room, or be told to anybody else. Got it?" Greg nodded, wide eyed, jaw still hanging. "Now don't you have some work to do?" Greg had silently left the room, going back to work.

End Flashback

"Oh yeah."

"I'm still amazed that he kept his mouth shut this long. That was what? Six months ago?"

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Just because I don't own CSI doesn't mean I can't dream. 

CHAPTER 5

Greg woke up to a fuzzy mouth and a sore back. He stood up and looked aroud, took a blackmail picture of Nick and Warrick in bed, and then noticed that Grissom was gone. As he went to the bathroom, he noticed that the door was locked. With his excellent skills of deduction, he concluded that Grissom was in there. He was just about to pull away when he heard "Gil" come from the other side, which was in a voice that was not Grissoms, but he knew that it was a brown eyed brunette.

His face contorted and he backed away from the door. He did not need anymore of those images. Sara sitting on Grissom's lap making out in his office was enough for a lifetime. So, he went to go see if this place had coffee.

Catherine awoke to an empty room. Sara was nowhere, and before she showed up, Catherine took this chance to grab the first shower. Grabbing everything she needed, she headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

As Sara and Grissom made their way out of his room, Nick started to stir. They were halfway to the door when he sat up.

Nick did not expect to wake up to Warrick in his bed and Sara and Grissom trying to sneack out of the room.

"What the hell?" He said as he started to rub his eyes.

"What's going on guys? And where's Greg?"

"Sara was just here to borrow a book from me. I don't know where Greg is."

"Oh, well I'm going to take a shower," Nick pushed Warrick out of the bed while stretching.

"Oww. Hey, watch it, Nick." Warrick looked up at him from the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry man, just going to the shower."

"Yeah right, I get the first shower," Warrick said, springing up, not paying attention to the two other people in the room as he closed the bathroom door.

"We'll go find Greg," Sara said pushing Grissom out the door. Thanks to the sleeping state that Nick was in, he did't notice the evidence of their wet hair and Sara wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

Greg was getting out of the car when he saw Sara and Grissom approaching, looking slightly concerned.

"Hey guys, I got some coffee." Greg said brightly.

"Greg-" Grissom started.

"Don't worry guys, your secret is safe with me. Again."

"Thanks Greg," Sara said, "Now what do we have?"

Greg distributed the coffee amoung the three, saving some for the others. As they headed back to the room Greg asked, "So, do you guys try to be secret around everybody else and have sex only when I'm around?" Making Sara blush and Grissom choke on his coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

CHAPTER 6

After long everyone was packed and ready to go. It was decided that Grissom would drive with Catherine in the passenger seat, Warrick and Nick in the middle, and Sara and Greg behind them. Two hours later, and everyone was emmerced in their own thing. Warrick was playing some kind of card game with Nick, Catherine was stairing out the window daydreaming about Warrick, Greg was blasting his eardrums out, and Sara was reading and simming coffee.

"Oh, man, Nicky. Now that's cheap!" Warrick moaned, Nick had apparently won due to the extremely large smile on his face.

Catherine looked over her shoulder to see what was going on, soon loosing interest and turning back to stare through the window.

Greg had decided to turn his music off and was leaning over to see what Sara was doing.

"Can I help you, Greg?" Sara questioned.

"Just wondering what's going on in Sara's corner."

"Well that just it Greg. If this is Sara's corner than why is Greg trying to invade?"

"Lean closer and I'll tell you." He suggested.

Curiosity won her over and she leaned over to Greg, taking another sip of coffee. Yet, just as the coffee had passed her lips, it sprayed back out again all over Greg, Warrick, and Nick eliciting a grimace and groan from all three and Sara, Grissom, and Catherine all laughed histerically.

"I'm sorry guys," Sara apologized as soon as the laughing fit subsided.

"Grissom, there's a rest stop, pull over," said Catherine as they passed a rest stop.

"Sar, you are so going to pay for this," Nick commented.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Play nice kids," Grissom warned.

Nick, Greg, and Warrick grumpily got out of the car in search of the bathroom. Catherine also went to the bathroom, blaming the five cups of coffee she had earlier consumed.

"And then there were two," smiled Sara.

"I wonder what those two were up to?" Grissom said seductively. Sara lifted her eyebrows, and got back into the car, followed by Grissom, who closed the door. Grissom sat down as Sara straddled his legs pushing herself to him as their lips met. Sara's hands made her way to Grissom's neck as Grissoms went around to hold her hips. This continued for a couple of minutes until a small rap was heard on the door. Sara tried to leap off of Grissom, but her attempt was foiled as her head hit the ceiling and she tumbled over into the drivers seat.

As Grissom helped her up, the door opened and Greg stuck his head in.

"Sara! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to make sure everyone was decent!"

"Greg! What do you want?" Grissom snarled.

"Cath told me to come get her purse," he mumbled, grabbing the purse and leaving.

It was only then that Sara started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you see his face? I think he was right about only him walking in on us."

Grissom kissed her thoughtfully before opening the door and stepping out.

Another day of driving brought the group into the mountains. Everyone looked around at the new surroundings.Mountains and trees were around them. The road curved and turned. It was a great reprieve from the hopeless desert of Nevada. After a number of twists and turns, Warrick turned into a parking lot. They all got out and stretched before going in to the front desk. They were greated by a perky brunette.

"Hello, and welcome to the Varnette Lodge. My name is Stef, how can I help you?"

"I beleive we have a reservation made under the name Grissom?"

"Yes, Mr. Grissom, we have everything ready for you. Here is your map of the area and our villages. Your condominium is number 152. You will have to make a right at the parking lot entrance and then you could follow along this rode and make a left here, and I'm sure you can follow the numbers from there." She highlighted the map as she talked.

Grissom took everything, and before leaving she commented, "We also have a swimming pool, hot tub, tennis courts, basketball courts, and other facilities in this building. Please enjoy your stay."

Grissom and the others all piled back into the car and took her directions to there condo. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed towards the door. Grissom, being the one with the biggest bag and the holder of key, was the last one to the door. They all ran inside to find a kitchen, nook, and living room on the first floor.

Dropping their bags in the living room, they all raced up the bedrooms. Greg was the first to reach the bottom of the staircase, Only to be pushed aside by Nick. Nick then started up the stairs, but Warrick grabbed his ankle and he toppled forward. Catherine stepped around Warrick and over Nick, only to be pushed down by Sara. Sara reached the fifth step before being tripped by Greg. Meanwhile, Nick and Warrick had come to an agreement, making a baracade with their bodies and arms so no one could get past. Catherine, putting on her charm, walked over to Warrick and whispered into his ear, making him guffaw and allowing her to pass through. Nick saw this and turned to try and race Catherine, only to be pushed to the ground by Sara, who ran past him and into the same room that Catherine had gone. The three other boys made their way up the stairs.

Grissom watched this all unwind from a safe view several feet away. He headed upstairs and found Nick testing the bed in the other room.

"Don't even think about it, Nicky. Get off my bed and find another place to sleep."

"Okay, but I am not going to help you when you need a bed to sleep in," Nick left the room to go find Warrick and Greg.

After all the bags were in the correct rooms, and it was settled as to who was sleeping were, they all decided to go to bed early and get a headstart tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: CSI is not owned by me, but if it ever goes on auction, I will definately bid. 

A/N I'm glad you guys like my story, reviews are welcome, and a boost in ego!!

CHAPTER 7

After dinner of take out pizza and soda, everyone took seperate showers and went to bed. Sara and Catherine in one bed, Grissom in the other, Nick and Warrick on the seperate couchs and Greg on the floor.

Sara, being the insomniac that she is, got up in the middle of the night, being carefull not to wake up Catherine, and snuck out of the room. On her way downstairs she could hear the tv on. At the landing of the staircase she came into view of three sleeping forms. Each of which had their own unique way of sleeping. Greg was spread out on the floor, mouth wide open. Nick was scrunched into a ball. Warrick was half on half off the couch. Sara smiled at the sight and continued on her track to the kitchen. Getting two glasses, she filled them with water and headed back upstairs after turning off the tv.

She lightly knocked on the door before opening it and walking in. There she found Grissom, glasses on, book in hand, and documentary on the tv, casting a slight light.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, whats going on?"

"I couldn't sleep so I wanted to see if you were still awake."

Sara set one glass on the side that he was laying on, and went around to the other side, placing the glass on the table before crawling under the covers and into his arms. Grissom put down his book and took off his glasses so he could hold Sara completely.

She kissed him lightly before snuggling into his side and asking, "Watcha watchin'."

"Documentary on the migrational habits of the Monarchs." At that Sara snorted.

"Give me the remote," she ordered, putting her hand out. Grissom reluctantly gave it to her.

Sara continued to flip through the channels until she came to a program she decided was the best thing on tv at this hour.

Grissom chuckled, "What are you watching?"

"Television."

"What show?"

"Hmmm, I think it might be the migrational habits of Monarch butterflies."

Grissom chuckled some more and kissed her before turning his attention back to the tv.

When the program ended and hour later Sara looked up at Grissom.

"I think I should go back to my room now."

"Why? Can't you stay for a little while longer?"

"Catherine will wonder where I went. How would you like to explain that?"

"I think it might go a little like me saying 'Catherine, I Love Sara, so if that's a problem, which I know it isn't, then get out of our business' How was that?"

"Perfect, babe, but I think you might need to work on your ability to hide evidence."

"Why do you say that?"

"Remember when we left? We'll before I got into the car I heard Catherine and Nick talking about how you might have a girlfriend and that Catherine intended to find out what was goin on."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you want to say."

"What do you want me to want to say?"

"Gil, c'mon, be serious!"

"I am being serious!"

"Then what are you going to say?"

"That yes, I do have a girlfriend, but I am not ready to reviel her identity to her. How's that?"

"Perfect."

"You know what I might add though?" Grissom smiled playfully at her, making her giggle, "That she is beautiful, and intelligent, and wonderful, and I love her, and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her."

"Sure, that'll make Catherine ease up," Sara muttered before Grissom's lips were on hers, showing that he meant everyword that he meant.

Pushing Grissom off of her before the kiss became anything deeper, Sara grabbed her glass of water and headed for the door. Before opening it she turned and looked at him, saying I Love You loud enough for him to hear it. Then she opened the door and was gone.

When she opened her door, she found Catherine up with the tv on. Catherine looked at her expectantly.

"Well, where were you?"

"I went downstairs."

"You were gone an awfully long time to just have gone downstairs."

Sara said what came to her mind first, "I went on a walk."

"It's freezing outside."

"I do have a jacket, Catherine. I'm not your daughter, you don't have to supervise me."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I do care about you, beleive it or not," Catherine said.

"Okay."

Catherine turned off the tv and got ready for bed as Sara slipped under the covers.

"Night, Sara."

"Night Cath. And you know I do appreciate you looking out for me, right?"

"Yeah." Catherine said. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out before they went home, Catherine thought to herself with a smirk, before drifting off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own CSI, oops, wait, typo, I want to own CSI, but some people are greedy. 

Finally, they ski!

CHAPTER 7

"C'mon everybody! What's takin' so long! Get up, it's finally slope time." Greg yelled to everyone. Nick and Warrick sat on the couch watching tv, munching on more snacks and fully dressed for some serious snow.

Upstairs Catherine was putting the final touches on her makeup, and Sara was getting on her ski pants.

Grissom, on the other hand, did not plan to ski, and instead grabbed his glasses and a book.

On his way down the stairs he peeked into Sara's room to find her looking absolutely adorable trying to get her ski pants on.

"Sara," he said, causing Sara to look up, and fall off her pirch on the corner of the bed and do a faceplant into the floor.

Grissom quickly helped her up.

"What was that for?!"

"I didn't do anything, I just said 'Sara'."

"Which caused me to look up and fall on me face," Sara complained, holding her nose.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?" The corner of his mouth twitched slightly into a smile.

Looking behind him, Sara saw that the door was half closed and Catherine had vacated the bathroom to go downstairs before throwing her arms around Grissom's neck and planting a kiss firmely on his lips. Grissom was in shock, and after a while pulled back to look into her eyes.

"What started this?" he asked, smiling.

"You asked what you could do to help, didn't you?"

"I beleive I did, but I was thinking more along the lines of helping you get your pants on."

"Oh, okay," Sara released him, and move to pull on her pants again.

"Hold on," Grissom said, turning her away from him, and grabbing the pants, effectively having Sara's back pushing against him.

He gave a trial pull bafore asking, "Sara, how old are these pants?"

"Mmmmm, I'd say about college."

"You know that we could have gone out and gotten you another pair?"

"I distintly remember trying to ask you to go to the store, but ending up somewhere else."

Grissom's cheeks slightly reddened as her recalled asking Sara if she knew her pant size to get the new ski pants. When she answered no, he had told her to take off her pants so that they could check, and how things had gone since that moment.

That had shut Grissom up, as he continued to try to get Sara's pants on.

Downstairs Catherine had joined Warrick and Nick, along with Greg, and were eating all the junk food they had bought for the trip.

"Wonder what's taking them so long," Catherine commented.

"I could come up with a few ideas," Greg mumbled under his breath, which didn't go unnoticed but Catherine.

"What was that Greg?"

"Nothing, you just ate the last cheeze doodle."

Catherine narrowed her eyes at Greg, who went back to his bag of chips.

"So, sci or snowboard, everybody?" Nick asked, changing the topic.

"Snowboard all the way," Warrick pronounced.

"Here here!" Said Greg, budding fists with Warrick.

"I'm going to sci. I once took Lindsay sciing, and she persuaded me into snowboarding with her. I think I was on the ground more than I was doing anything else."

"What about you Nick?" Greg asked.

"I know how to do both, but if you guys are boarding, I guess I'll do that."

Just then they heard Sara yelling "What did you do?!"

A few seconds later a very unhappy team member trodded down the stairs, followed by a apologenic looking boss, who carried what used to be a snowsuit.

"We have to make a quick stop first," he announced to the group.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:No I do not own CSI, because if I did, Sofia would be gone and Grissom and Sara would already be together wayy earlier! 

CHAPTER 9

After stopping to get Sara new ski pants, the lot or them headed into the front desk of the Buffalo-Bat Ski Slopes.

"Hello how can I help you?" smiled the receptionist.

"We would like to rent some ski's thank you." Catherine proclaimed.

"Okay, how many are there?" She questioned.

"Five, grumpy pants isn't skiing." Catherine replied sweetly motioning towards Grissom.

"Okay, well, you can pay here and then you will need to fill these out and go to the rentals counter to get your gear." She smiled giving them the forms and taking the money.

"Have a good time." She commented as the group turned to leave.

They all filled out their forms (except Grissom) and headed to get their gear.

After getting on their shoes on the group moved to go outside, causing Grissom to laugh slightly.

"What's so funny bug boy?" Catherine questioned.

"The way you guys are walking."

"At least we don't walk bow legged," Catherine returned looking back in front of her and continuing her stride.

Sara saw Grissom's pursed lips and waited for him to catch up with her before whispering low, "I find your bow legged walk very sexy."

"I bet that's not the only thing you find sexy," Grissom commented, his expression going back to humorous.

"I can go on all day," Sara said before leaving Grissom and catching up to Nick, giving him a wink.

"Hey guys, I don't know how to do this!" Greg said as they all attached their gear to their boots.

"Yeah, me neither, I only went like two times in college." Sara agreed.

"I'm sure it's been awhile for all of us, so why don't we try some lessons?" Catherine suggested.

Grissom had gone into the lounge to watch them and read his book.

Everyone agreed that Catherine had a good idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 

And so, the aurthor desended into the jungle of the Unknown Double Digits...

Chapter 10 everyone!

CHAPTER 10

Twenty minutes later the group was on the closed off bunny slope with an instructor. Sara and Cath were on one side, while Nick, Greg, and Warrick were on the other.

The man looked to be about thirty. He had dark hair and deep brown eyes and attractive to anyone who was interested. Neither of the girls were complaining. Warrick kept looking annoyed at Catherine who was practically drooling. Sara, on the other hand, was just sitting there, listening to what he was saying so she would know what to do. She thought he was handsome, yes, but nothing like Grissom.

Soon, it was time that they tride it out. Nick and Warrick had apparently not lost their touch, and Catherine was doing fine. Greg and Sara were a different story.

Sara could stand, but had trouble staying up and stopping. Greg had trouble period. He could stand up, but couldn't navigate or stop, so he ended up in either a faceplant or a buttplant after five seconds of standing up. Warrick and Nick had taken off with Greg and Catherine towards the bigger hills, leaving Sara with the instructor, whose name was Gavin.

"Okay, Sara, you can stand so far, so I want to help you learn how to turn and stop. I want you to put the tips of the skis together to stop."

Sara nodded thoughtfully.

"Well that's what you have to do. So we're going to go up the slope a little, and then we'll try that."

They worked their way up the hill. Once a little bit up, Gavin had Sara go down and try to stop. It didn't work. Sara fell flat on her face. Once Gavin had helped her up, he started to instruct her again.

They had taken their skiis off and were practicing the motions.

"Okay, I want you to turn your legs so that your toes are facing each other."

Sara tried pointing her toes into each other, and ended up with duckfeet.

"Not quite, hold on." Gaving tried to turn her feet so that they were right. "That's better, but before we try again, I want to teach you how to work the poles."

Sara, as a resident of Las Vegas, immediately thought the wrong thing.

"What?!" she asked incredulously.

"What?" he asked back, a few seconds later, he figured out what she was thinking and said, "No,No, uhh, the, uhh, ski poles," he said as he walked over to the sides and picked up the poles that were lying there.

Sara, feeling incredibly stupid, could feel her face blushing, and started to giggle. Gavin smiled at her, giving her the poles.

Sara took them and pushed off in a walking motion.

"No, Sara, I want you to move them in a fluid motion at the same time."

Sara put the sticks in front and tried to pull herself.

"Uhh, No. Let me help you." Gavin said, coming up behind her. He pressed his chest against her back and wrapped his hands around hers and the poles. He said in her ear, "See, just like that, I'm going to back away, but I want you to keep doing this, Okay?"

Sara, all too aware of their compromised position and clear view from the window, nodded her head. Gavin then backed away.

"Perfect," he complimented, looking at her, "You want to try with the skiis on now?"

"Sure," she said. Sara put on her skiis and made her way up the hill,with the help of Gavin.

"Now remember everything I showed you, okay?" he said as let go of Sara. She, not being an expert, tried to stop immediately, and tumbled over. In the process she caught the edge of the ski in the snow, twisting her ankle in a very unnatural position. She was laying on her back with the heel of her feet towards the sky.

Gavin rushed over after seeing her very ungraceful fall. "Sara, this doesn't look good. Does it hurt"  
Sara gave him a withering stare. "I'll take that as a yes."

He bent down and unpopped the ski, gently twisting her ankle back around. "Okay can you stand so we can get back to the lodge?"

Sara attenpted to stand, but didn't get very far. Gavin, seeing this, gently swooped her up into his arms and started walking towards the lodge. Sara did not like the thought of Grissom seeing her in this mans arms, but she couldn't walk, and was not about to stay out there.

The doors to the lounge opened and Sara saw Grissom right away. Who could miss an adorable scientist with his head in a book? Grissom, unaware Sara had come in, continued to drink his coffee and read. Gavin went to the closest chair and got out his medical supplies. Taking off her boot and socks gently, he said that it was probably sprained.

He took out a roll of bandage and slowly began wrapping up her foot. That was until about two seconds later Grissom cleared his throught behind him making Sara look up and Gavin turn around. That was, a severly unhappy Grissom.

"I think I'll take it from here," Grissom said. Gavin looked over at Sara quizically, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he can do this okay, thanks for the lesson." Sara dismissed him.

"Okay than, I'll see you later, Sar," Gavin gave her a small smile before turning and leaving.

"Friend of yours?" Grissom asked before getting down to finish wrapping her foot. Still very unhappy.

"Gil, come on, he's a ski instructor," Sara defended.

"Sara, I saw you two out there, 'teaching' you how to ski. since when is touching you teaching how to ski?" Grissom looked up at her accusingly.

"Gil! I just met him! I did not choose the ski instructor!"

"I'm just following the evidence," he said coldly.

Sara stared at him incredulously, "How could you say that? Want to add something else to your evidence log?"

"Like what?" Grissom said still coldly and accusingly.

With that Sara brought Grissom's lips up to her mouth, sparking a passionate kiss that lasted for a while as their tongues dueled. Grissom and Sara broke away panting.

"You think you can kiss me and make everything go away?" Grissom said lighter, with his lips slightly turned up and one eyebrow raised.

"Just giving you some evidence, Gil. I have more evidence if you want some?"

"Like what?" Grissom pursed his lips pursed and eyes light.

Sara leaned down to whisper into his ear seductivly, "Things meant for private places."

Grissom looked at her before rising and picking her up. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love you," she whispered into his ear, making him smile and look over at her lovingly as they walked through the park and to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or pratically anything else! 

A/N R&R please, want to know if you still like it, or if you got bored and want me to stop and save myself at any minute Thanks. I really enjoyed chapter 10 how about you?

CHAPTER 11

As Grissom and Sara were driving in the car Grissom's phone rang. Putting it on speaker phone, Grissom put the phone back down.

Catherine's voice rang out, "Hey where are you, and where is Sara?"

"Sara twisted her ankle so I'm taking her back to the condo and we'll stay there for a little bit."

"What about us? Just desert us here? We don't have a ride back."

"When you want to come back you can call me and I'll come and pick you up. Is it okay if I don't hold your hand for a little bit, I think you can be a big girl," Grissom said sarcastically.

"Haha, fine, but you owe us."

"Okay, Cath, bye," Grissom hung up as they pulled into the parking lot of their condo.

"What do you think she'll make you do?" Sara questioned.

"Something rediculous."

"Why do you say that?"

"Last time I owed her something she made me do the chicken dance at Lindsay's birthday party. That was five years ago."

Sara chuckled as he opened her door and lifted her. Putting her arms around him like she did earlier Grissom walked towards the door and Sara slowly started to kiss and taste the skin on his neck.

"Sara," warned Grissom.

Sara in response leaned up to gently nibble on Grissom's ear and then whisper seductively, "What is it, Gil?" Grissom answered by slightly turning his head and capturing her lips, making her moan. Grissom fumbled with the key. Sara realized this and broke of to go back to his neck as he opened it. After he had closed the door Grissom walked up the stairs into his room. He gently placed Sara on the bed.

Lifting her foot carefully he looked up at her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

"Anything I can do?"

"You perfectly welcome to come up here and kiss me," she replied.

Grissom slowly moved up her body, touching every part of her that he could reach, before he moved up to her and kissed her, snaking his tongue into her mouth. Her hands moved into his hair, pressing her face against his as she arched against him, pressing her body to his.

Grissom's hands unclipped the top of her snowsuit and started to remove it.

"Sara, what were you thinking?" He said, awestruck that underneath the snow suit she was clad in only a shirt and black lace underware.

"That when I came home from skiing I would want a brilliant, beautiful, smart, sexy entomologist for dinner and this would be a lot faster than wearing pants and a bra," Sara smiled at him as he stared at her.

"Gil," she started.

"What?"

"I think you might be overdressed for the occasion," she said seductively as she started to unbutton and unzip his pants. Sara turned over, pinning Grissom under her as she slid off his pants and then moved for his shirt.

Once that was removed Sara shed her own shirt and laid down on Grissom as she kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and tasting him. Grissom moaned and turned Sara over, as he hovered over her he licked his way down to her stomach, licking in and out of her belly button as she arched up to him.

He took that moment to quickly slide her underware down to her knees. Sara brought him back up to her level, pressing hard to him and kissing him. She rotated her bareness against his thin boxers, moaning into his mouth and feeling his heat through the layer seperating them.

Grissom let go of Sara's hips and took off his last remnants of clothing. He released Sara's lips and moved down towards her core, taking a pillow and putting it under her. He leaned down so that he could see her glistening liquid and smell her. Leaning closer he opened his mouth and tasted her, making Sara gasp and press herself harder against his mouth. He erotically licked her before taking her clitoris into his mouth, making circles with his tongue and gently sucking. Sara gasped and he gently put two fingers into her, making her moan even more. Synchronically, he moved his fingers in and out of her and sucked until she came, crying out his name and closing her eyes in pleasure.

When she finally opened her eyes she saw Grissom gazing at her with so much love in his eyes it hurt. Sara took this time to kiss him gently, letting him know of her love.

"Sara, I love you, and I'm sorry I got so jealous."

"I know you are, baby, but now's not the time for that," she said as she straddled him.

She slowly leaned down to kiss him as she guided him into her, making him moan. Sara started to pleasure him, moving until they were both sweating. Grissom had his hands on her hips and was bringing her down to him, with every thrust coming closer. Just then Sara came, writhing and moaning. After thrusting a few more times, Grissom came, seeing stars behind his eyes.

A minutes later and Sara laying against Grissom's chest, slowly drifting off to sleep as Grissom played with her hair. Grissom yawned, and whispered to Sara, "I love you," hearing, "Love you, too," before both drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If some people knew how to share then maybe I would own a part of CSI, but as for right know, the owners are having their own fun with the characters without me. 

Spoilers: Grave Danger

CHAPTER 12

Grissom and Sara had moved to the living room and were bare except that Sara was wearing Grissom's shirt and Grissom had another pair of boxers on. They were snuggling and watching tv when they heard noise outside the door.

"Gil, what was that?"

"I don't know, Catherine and them were supposed to call me so that I could pick them up when they were done."

Just then the door opened to reveil a very wet and dirty Greg, who, as soon as he looked up saw a very exposed and close couple. Greg's mouth went into the form of an 'O' and he just stood there.

Grissom was very very grateful for the blanket Sara had grabbed, and Sara covered herself fully with the blanket and pressed her forehead to Grissom's chest, which was also, thankfully, covered by the blanket.

Grissom got his senses back and asked Greg, "How did you get back here?"

"I, uhhh, I...I..uhh, grabbed, the, uhh, shuttle, uhh, bus back, uhmm, Cath and the guys are, uhh, coming back, a, uhh, a little later. I'm just, uhh, going to, uhh, grab my bag and, uhh, take a, uhh, a shower, up, uhh, upstairs." As Greg rambled on he skirted to his bag and grabbed it before running upstairs and closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Is he gone?" Sara mumbled into Grissom's chest.

"Yeah, he said that he's going to take a shower."

"I think that we should take a shower and then talk to Greg."

"Sara, I don't think that we should take a shower together while Greg is here."

"Gil, are you forgetting something?" Sara raised her leg and looked back at him, "I can't stand and wash by myself.

"Huh, you right." He murmured, helping her up and into his room, which was equiped with a bathroom, and removing the little clothes that they had on and the wrap on Sara's ankle, they stepped into the shower.

Thirty minutes later Sara was sitting on Grissom's bed getting her ankle wrapped up. He then helped her go downstairs were they found Greg sitting on one of the couches and watching tv.

"Greg," he looked up as Sara spoke, "We'd like to talk to you."

"It's okay guys, I know, mouth shut." He answered, making a zipping motion along his lips.

"We know you know that, Greg, you've done an awesome job about keeping your mouth shut, and thats what we would like to thank you for," Sara continued. Greg looked genuinly shocked.

"Greg, look, I know that I've been hard on you, but I want to thank you for not telling everyone about us, it's really important to us," Grissom ended.

"Look, I know how private you guys are, and that when you are ready you'll tell everybody. I've seen you guys go through a lot of shit throughout the years, and want you to know that I support you guys no matter what you do," Greg looked between the two, looking anxious.

"Greg," Grissom said, "That has to be the smartest thing I think I've ever heard you utter."

Greg beamed. Sara smiled and hugged him.

"Now I get questions, right?"

"Ask away Greg," Sara returned.

"When did this start?"

"After Nick, I kept thinking about what would have happened if Sara was in that box, and I wouldn't be able to reach her. That's when I realized I couldn't live without her."

"What's that! like a year and a half?! And I'm the only one who knows?" Greg whistled, "I thought you made better investagators, Griss. One day me, Sara, and Nick were at a crime scene and Sara accidentally called you Gil. I'm the only one who picked it out." Greg beamed again.

Grissom turned towards Sara, "What, it was an accident!" She defended.

He turned back towards Greg.

"Okay, so, why keep this all a secret? Why can't you tell anyone?"

Sara took this question," We just don't want the fiasco at the lab. Ecklie would surely put up a mess, and we don't want any trouble."

"Oh okay, but it's okay that I know?"

"You've proved that you can keep quiet. But you finding out lost me the bet." Grissom said.

"What bet?"

Sara answered, "When we first started dating, we made a bet about who would find out first. I bet that it would be you or Nick, but Gil bet it would be Catherine or Doc Robbins."

"Cool, what did ya win?" Greg became interested that his boss bet.

Sara pursed her lips and Grissom blushed slightly. Greg looked expectantly at them until he got the point, "Ohh," he winced, starting to turn red himself.

"So, uhh, we were just watching tv, would you care to join us," Grissom said after a while, easing the tension and leaning back.

"Sure," Greg said turning back towards the tv and sinking into the couch. Grissom had put his feet up on the coffee table and had his arms around Sara as she snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around to his back and sitting on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

After the movie they were watching finished, she streched and went to get up. That's when she noticed that Grissom was sleeping. She lightly nudged Greg with her toe so that he looked over.

"He's asleep," She whispered," Can you help me up?"

"Sure," Greg said, getting up and moving over to her so that she could put an arm around his neck.

"Where to, my lady?"

"I just need help going up the stairs so I can go to the bathroom."

"And you want me to join you? I don't think your dear Grissom would approve?" Greg said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sara giggled as they made their way up the stairs.

On his way back down, Greg heard Grissom's phone ringing. He found it on the coffee table and answered.

"Grissom's phone."

"Hello? Who is this?"

"His page boy, Greg Sanders. Who, may I ask is calling?"

"Is Gil there?"

"He can't talk right now."

"Oh, well can you tell him that Terri called and sayed yes."

"Yes? To what?"

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that."

Greg looked over at the sleeping form. What was going on? Greg new of the Tales of Terri Miller involving Grissom, but what was this about? Was he cheating on Sara? Why would he do that? Greg thought that Grissom loved Sara, why would he hurt her like that bastard Hank?

"Yeah, sure I'll tell him," Greg said, hanging up. He sat there for a few minutes until he saw Sara hopping down the stairs. She should know shouldn't she? Sara was like his best friend, shouldn't he tell her? She had a right to know that Griss was cheating on her, if he was.

"Greg what's wrong, you look pale?" Sara asked.

"I, uhh, I think I might be sick, I'm, uhh, gonna go to bed."

"Okay, well, you can use mine and Catherine's right now since your's is currently taken," Sara gestured towards Grissom.

Greg made his way upstairs as Sara made her way towards the couch, limping all the while. She placed a kiss on Grissom's head and sat down next to him, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Chapter 1 

Chapter 13

Greg layed in bed, but couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, weighing his options.

He could tell Sara.

He could ask Grissom what's up.

He could not do anything.

He opted for telling Sara. She had a right to know what was up. Grissom would probably play dumb and in denial.

'Okay then, here it goes,' he thought. Greg got up and trudged downstairs. He saw Sara leaning into Grissom's side and watching tv.

Sara turned to look at Greg, who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Hey, Greg watsup?" She asked lightly.

"Hey, Sar, can I talk to you in private?" He commented, looking at Grissom, who still lay sleeping.

"Uhh, Sure." Sara looked at him quizically before letting him help her up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom with the door closed, Greg started to talk.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll start from the beggining. So, I was, uhh, downstairs while you were in the bathroom, and Grissom's phone started ringing, so thinking that it was the guys, I picked it up. Umm, it, uhh, wasn't the guys but was, uhh, Grissom's friend, I guess. She, uhh, told me to tell Grissom that she said yes."

"Yes to what?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."

"Who?"

"She said Terri."

Sara looked at Greg accusingly, "Terri? As in Miller?" she said in a low tone that made Greg feel uncomfortable.

"I think so."

"Oh." She went quiet, looking down.

"Sar, I'm sorry, I-"

She looked up at him with watery eyes, "Assume nothing, Greg."

They heard Grissom's phone ring from downstairs.

"You should probably get that," Sara moved to lay down.

Greg got up, and moved to leave, but before he left, he asked if she would be okay.

"Yeah," she answered, and turned over. Greg left closing the door behind him before going downstaris and answering the phone.

"Grissom's phone."

"Greg, why are you answering Gil's phone?"

"He's asleep and I was here, and it was ringing."

"Right, well then can you come pick us up?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, be right over," he said grabbing the keys and heading out the door.

Grissom awoke to a quiet and empty living room.

"Sara?" he called, getting up, "Greg?"

He made his way upstairs, and found Sara in her room, with her back towards him.

"Sara?"

"Go away."

"Why, honey, what's wrong?"

"Just go away."

Grissom moved over to the bed, and as he sat down, Sara got up and hopped off the bed, not looking into his eyes as she made an effort of hopping towards the door. Grissom followed.

"Sara, please tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me alone," She said reaching the stairs. Grissom made an effort to help her, reaching out to her.

"Don't touch me," She said in a low tone. She grabbed the rail and began to hop down the stairs, Grissom still trailing behind her.

"Honey please tell me what's wrong, whatever I did, please."

Sara reached the bottom of the stairs and spun around at that, "How could you?" she whispered so that he almost couldn't hear it. She looked down at the floor still, not making eye contact.

"What, what did I do?" Grissom was worried now, why wouldn't she look at him?

She moved to get her jacket and slipped one of her shoes on.

"Sara, stop, look at me and tell me what I did?"

She said something under her breath as she tied her shoelace.

"What?"

"Why don't you ask Terri Miller, she said yes by the way," Sara yelled at him. Her nostrils flaired, as she continued to tie her shoe.

Grissom looked dumbstruck. What was she talking about?

"Sara, Terri and I -"

"What? Terri and I, what? You know, I don't even want to know!" She yelled again.

"Sara please listen! We-"

"No, you listen! I don't want to know, and I don't care. It's like everything revolves around you and you'll step on and break anyone you can to get there, you don't care about anyone but yourself, you bastard!"

The door had opened in time for everyone to her Sara'a last sentence. Sara finally looked him in the eye, and suprised him with what he saw. A mix of anger, accusation, and a heartbreaking amount of sadness. He stood there dumbstruck.

Sara realized that they had an audience and turned towards Greg, who was the leader, and the only one who knew what was going on. She held her arms towards him like a child who wants to be picked up. He quickly moved to her and helped her up.

"Lets go," She said shakily while hugging him. Greg shot a look at Grissom before helping Sara outside and to the car.

Catherine, Warrick, and Nick all looked at Grissom. Catherine was the first to bite.

She swooped up over to him and looked at him with venom, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," He whispered to her. She stormed off upstairs and into her room.

Nick stood with his mouth open and shook his head before heading upstairs and to the bathroom. That left Warrick who moved over to the couch and took his boots off before looking at Grissom.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"I don't know what happened, I just fell asleep and woke up to an angry Sara."

"What happened before you fell asleep?"

"Everything was fine, Sara, Greg, and I watched a movie, and I fell asleep."

"What was she yelling about?"

"I don't know, she wasn't making any sense. She said something about Terri saying yes."

"Terri?"

"Yes, at least that's what I think she said."

"Huh."

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Right."

Grissom got up and went upstairs, leaving a very puzzled Warrick.

Sara and Greg had been driving around for five miutes before Greg pulled into a parking lot.

"Sara, do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Sara looked straight ahead of her.

Greg got out of the car and opened Sara's door, pulling her up to him and giving her a hug. He felt her shudder and hot tears on his neck.

"I gave him my heart, Greg, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Sar," Greg replied honestly as she cried into him. After a while her sobs subsided and Greg pulled away to look at her.

"Do you want to go back?"

"I'm tired, but I don't want to see him."

"Okay then, we'll just drive around."

Both got back into the car, and Greg pulled out of the parking lot, making his way back to the condo.

By the time they had arrived, she was asleep, and Greg decided to bring her back. Pulling into their spot, he went around to her side and opened the door. Taking her into his arms, Greg carried her up to the door, gently knocking and waiting until the door opened. Nick stood there and looked down at the sleeping form of Sara. He saw her red puffy eyes and asked Greg, "Is she okay?"

"Fine but really tired. I'm just going to put her to bed."

"Right," Nick moved out of the way, allowing Greg through.

Greg made his way up the stairs, and opened Sara door to put her to bed. He left the room, closing the door behind him before heading down to find Nick Warrick and Catherine.

Grissom was laying in his room when he heard Sara's door open and close, and someone walk downstairs. He got up and opened his door. He could hear Greg talking to the others about Sara before he opened Sara's door and quietly slipped in.

He looked at her sleeping form before laying down on the bed next to her. Sara stirred and opened her eyes slightly. Seeing Grissom made her eyes water again.

"Sara," he whispered, "On the phone, it wasn't Terri Miller, it was a different Terri. She's from the jewelry store, and was answering the question of whether or not my check made it to her."

Sara's eyes opened wider and she became more awake. "Check for what?" she whispered back.

At this Grissom moved to his pocket and took out a small velvet bag. Out of the bag he took a small jewelry box.

"For this," he said before looking Sara straight into the eye and asking, " Sara, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, marry me?"

Still whispering she looked at the ring, eyes watering once again.

She moved over to his ear and whispered to him, "Yes."

A/N- Yeah, I know, I got a little off of the tracks there, but still, I liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Chapter 1 

CHAPTER 14

Grissom took Sara's hand and slowly worked the ring onto her finger. He looked at her and gently kissed her.

"Do you want to tell the guys?" he asked with a smile.

"No, sleep now."

"Okay," he smiled, hugging her to him and placing a kiss on her hairline. They were quickly asleep.

Greg had explained to them how Sara and Grissom had been seeing each other (Catherine was quite angry that Greg had kept this from them) and the phone call that he had gotten from Terri. None of them thought that Grissom would cheat on Sara, but you cannot change the evidence.

Catherine was extremely tired from the day of skiing, and just wanted to sleep. Heading up to her room she opened the door and flicked on the lights, seeing not one, but two sleeping forms. Being too tired to fight, she turned off the lights and headed towards Grissom's bedroom, getting under the covers and falling asleep.

Nobody could predict those two.

Sara woke up to everything silent. She looked over at Grissom. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She looked down at her hand and smiled at the beautiful ring there.

She got up and opened the door quietly and snuck over to the bathroom. Once she was finished, she opened the door to find Grissom standing there.

She smiled her 'Sara Smile' at him, making him smile back. He opened his arms and she slid into them, planting a quick kiss on his lips before closing her eyes and just feeling his arms around her.

Catherine cleared her throat, making the two of them look over at her.

Sara jumped back, so used to previous rules. Grissom reached out to her and pulled her back to him.

"Catherine," he said.

"So, I guess you guys figured it out?" Catherine had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," smiled Grissom.

"Well than can I have my room back?"

"Go ahead, I'll just have to get Sara's bags," Grissom let go of Sara and went into the room.

Sara stood there awkwardly, looking everywhere except at Catherine.

Catherine let her stand there until she took a step forward and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "He finally got his head out of the microscope huh?"

Sara nodded and Catherine stepped back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I must go to the bathroom."

Sara smiled and got out of the way. By then Grissom was done and moved to hug Sara again before helping her downstairs. He fixed her what Greg would call a breakfast of champions including a granola bar, milk, chocolate chip cookies, and chips because it was the only food there. While they ate Warrick woke up noticed that he was not alone. Smiling, he walked over to Sara and kissed her head. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Good luck, girl," he blinked at her.

"Thanks."

Grissom smiled at Warrick who smiled back and went upstairs to take a shower.

Nick was the next up and went over to Sara, still slightly glaring at Grissom. "Hey, Sara, how you doing?"

"Fine."

"Good, how's you foot?"

"Okay, but I still can't walk on it."

"Yeah, well, it happens," Nick walked over to the tv and turned it on, siting on Greg and causing him to wake up unhappily.

"Nick, man, get offa me!" He kept trying to push Nick off of him.

"Say please, Greggo," Nick smiled down to him.

"Please get your fat butt off of me Nick!" At that Nick complied and got up so that Greg could move before he sat down again. Greg picked up a bag of chips and started munching on them and watching tv, completely oblivious to the company in the room.

"How do you think Sara is?" Greg said through a mouthfull of chips.

"Why don't you ask her, she's sittin' behind ya?" Greg turned around and looked at Sara who in turn stared back at him.

"Hey Sara," he said after he had swallowed his mouthfull. "How are you?"

Grissom, who had gone into the kitchen with the dishes, can out now, and Greg gave him the dirtiest look he could muster.

"Fine," Sara said, and then noticed the dirty look he was giving Grissom.

"Greg," she said making Greg look back at her, "Leave him alone."

"But he hurt you!"

"Greg, everything is fine now. He never cheated on me!"

"But...the phone...and Teri?" Greg looked supremely confused.

"Teri from the jewelry store." Sara smiled.

"Why would Grissom go to a jewelry store?" Greg laughed. Sara lifted her left hand so that he could see the dazzling ring. He stopped laughing and said, "Damn! He's not playing is he?"

This caused Nick to look over his shoulder to see what the commotion was about. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He got up and joined Greg. He whistled, "You could see that thing from a mile away!"

Warrick and Catherine came down the stairs and went over to the group. Catherine screamed and hugged Sara, looking at the three diamonds. "This thing is huge!"

Warrick hugged Sara from the back, tacking her hand and admiring the shining ring. "I'm happy for you girl, you deserve it" he whispered into her ear.

When everybody was done congradulating Sara and Grissom, Sara looked expectantly at the group, "Are we going skiing or what?"

As everybody went to go get ready, Grissom turned Sara around and gave her a big kiss. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you, too." he whispered back.

A/N- Hold on, it's not over yet!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No, CSI isn't mine, this computer isn't mine, this chair is not mine, this hair, oh, wait that is mine. 

CHAPTER 15

Once everyone was in the car they drove to the resort, got their gear, and started skiing. That is, of course, except for Sara and Grissom. They sat in the lounge with coffee and books.

Sara kept trying to read, but everytime she turned a page, she was distracted by her ring, and sat there for ten minutes secretly looking at it. Grissom kept trying to read, but everytime he read a paragraph his mind wandered off to Sara and he ended up secertly staring at her for fifteen minutes.

After two hours of this Grissom abandoned reading and put his book down, and just sat looking at Sara.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She said after noticing it.

"As fair art thou, my bonnie lass, So deep in luve am I: And I will luve thee still, my dear, Till a' the seas gang dry."

Sara pursed her lips, "Burns."

Grissom leaned down and kissed her. He withdrew and was rewarded with a 'Sara Smile'.

"I'm going to get some more coffee," he said before getting up.

As he left Sara turned back to her book, only to be interupted again.

"How are you feeling?" Gavin questioned.

"Much better, thank you," Sara smiled at him lowering her book.

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked. Sara shook her head and he sat down across from her, picked up her foot and started to gently unwrap it. "It doesn't look to bad. Just stay off it for another week or two and it will be all better." He smiled at her.

"Thank you," Sara said as he started to wrap up her foot again. "So, Sara, I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me?"

"Thanks, but I'm covered," She said gesturing towards Grissom who was carrying two cups of steaming coffee.

"Oh, well then I'll just get going," he said, retreating quickly after remembering the last encounter with that guy.

"What did he want?" Grissom asked as he gave her her coffee.

"To see my ankle and ask me out," Sara said casually. Seeing Grissom's looked she gigled and contniued, "I told him I was called for already."

Grissom smiled and sat down. Sara put down her book and watched the skiers. They watched as Greg (Noticiable due to his multicolored bright tie-dye hat) went speeding past everybody else and ended up face first in the snow. Sara laughed and watched him as Nick and Warrick sped past and Greg tried to catch up to them. Catherine sped by next, and she actually looked pretty good.

A few minutes later, they four were inside with Grissom and Sara. They took off their hats and gloves and got some coffee. Once they were all situated, Warrick proposed an idea.

"What would you guys think about a group picture?"

"I like the idea," said Nick.

"I don't have any new pictures of the everybody," commented Catherine.

"Why not?" said Greg.

"Okay," opted Sara.

Grissom smiled, "Does anyone have a camera?"

"No, but there was one in the gift shop," said Warrick as he headed off with Nick.

Once the camera was purchased, everyone got ready for the picture. As someone walked by, Grissom asked if they would mind, and of course not minding at all, they took the camera and focused on they group. The camera man thought they all looked very happy, all smiling as he took the picture.

And so their vacation continued.

"It doesn't matter what he said! He wasn't even a doctor!" Sara complained from their bedroom. Grissom was unloading the car and Sara was forced to sit on the bed.

"It does matter. I don't want my fiance hurting herself if I can prevent it. You are not going out in the field. That is final!" Grissom came into the bedroom with the rest of the bags.

"Fine," 'for now' Sara thought. "Can you give me my bag?" She asked. He handed it to her and she immediately went for the pocket which she knew held the pictures. She hadn't been able to see them yet because someone had distracted her on the car ride, and not just Grissom. The whole trip was like Distract-A-Sara. Not fun.

She took out a big wad of photo's and started flipping throught them. Someone (Greg) had gone crazy with the camera. There were several shots of nothing, or feet. One particularly amusing photo was slipped into her bag. It was of Nick and Warrick, hugging each other in what Sara thought was a hotel bed.

Sara stopped when she came to three different pictures.

Two where of her and Grissom. One of which, they obviously didn't know was being taken. They were on the porch (Sara in Grissom's sweatpants), and Sara's legs were resting on Grissom's lap. He was smiling at her and she was giving him a 'Sara Smile' back.

The other one was taken in the lounge. Sara was sitting on Grissom's lap, both smiling, but Sara's smile was as bright as light.

The last one was of everyone. Sara remembered it as they one they took the day after Grissom had proposed to her. She was sitting next to Grissom, with Greg on the other side. Sara again had the biggest smile. Greg had his arm wrapped around Sara's shoulders and Grissom was holding her hand, showing off one huge engagement ring. Behind her was Catherine, who had her arms around both Nick's and Warrick's shoulders. They both had one of their arms around Catherine's waist, and were showing the biggest smiles she had seen on them since Nick's abduction. She could tell that everyone in the picture was truly happy.

"What are you looking at?" Grissom asked, coming over and sitting next to her.

"Some of the most beautiful pictures I have ever seen," She told truthfully.

"Yeah," Grissom smiled, looking at all three pictures.

Sara put them in frames that she had never used, and placed all three on her nightstand. That was one trip to remember.

A/N- Finito! I think it turned out pretty good, even though I had no idea where it was going! Thank you everyone!

A/N The poem quoted it "A Red, Red Rose" By Robert Burns, and no, I don't own that either.


End file.
